Avalonian Forces
Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Position | Role |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Siegfried |Captain of the Avalonian Guard, with responsibity for the protection of the Council Chambers | Siegfried serves as Angra Mainyu's personal bodyguard in public events, and often works to carry messages for the Megidramon. It is a role he is glad to fulfil, and Siegfried does his duty unflinchingly. Siegfried was slain in the final battle against Amatsu-Mikaboshi and his Chaos Generals. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Drachna Voltanis |A soldier in the Avalonian Guard drafted from the Greymon Alliance. | Drachna strikes up something of a friendship with his hero, Bedivere Stormheart. As such, he occasionally converses with the leader of the Peacemakers, and on one occasion, shares a concern about the state of the guard which proves prophetic of events to come... Drachna was slain in the final battle against Amatsu-Mikaboshi and his Chaos Generals. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Dhazbog | A member of the Greymon Alliance. He's a sergeant and thus the leader of his squad. Dhazbog was recently promoted to First Sergeant and is a member of the Anatolian Army. | Dhazbog has been a close friend of Tyr, Gunnar, Sigurd and Ulik since childhood. He acts as the responsible leader of the group, which shows in his rank. This doesn't stop him from hating the position, though, with always having to make decisions and break up fights, particularly between Sigurd and Gunnar. He also has trouble controlling their insuboordination towards him. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Gunnar | A member of the Greymon Alliance. A lance corporal in Dhazbog's squad. Now a member of the Peacemakers. | Gunnar is Tyr's best friend and is very close with Dhazbog, Ulik and Sigurd. He's the resident sarcastic wise-cracker, never missing an opportunity to annoy or mock his friends, especially Sigurd. With a huge ego, he goes out of his way to be extravagant and over-the-top in everything he does. He's very brash and overconfident and loves making grandiose entrances whenever possible. Gunnar "knows" he's the best and he wants everybody to know it too. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Ulik | A member of the Greymon Alliance. A corporal in Dhazbog's squad. Now a member of the Anatolian Army. | Ulik has been close friends with Tyr, Dhazbog, Gunnar, and Sigurd since childhood. He's quiet, taciturn, level-headed and is often the one who helps Dhazbog get Gunnar and Sigurd under control. He has a quiet intensity during battles and is completely dependable. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Sigurd | A member of the Greymon Alliance. A lance corporal in Dhazbog's squad. Now a member of the Anatolian Army. | Sigurd has been close friends with Tyr, Dhazbog, Ulik, and Gunnar since childhood. He's gruff, violent and ill-tempered. Sigurd is very cynical of Dhazbog's leadership and often undermines him. Controlling his more intense emotions (rage, grief and jealousy, mainly) is not Sigurd's strong suit, as he is very reactive, which often leads to fights between him and Gunnar. Underneath his gruff exterior, however, he truly does care for others. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Max | A private who enlisted to aid Avalon when it came under siege by the Royal knights. | |} Category:Unholy Crusade Category:Avalonian Forces